Los secretos de la humanidad
by El Caballero Negro
Summary: La humanidad es la raza mas numerosa de todas pero aun así es considerara una de las mas débiles que incluso no representan algún desafió para nadie. Pero que haría si te contara que la humanidad oculta un oscuro pasado y que la humanidad es mucho mas importante de lo que muchas otras razas creen. Si lo se mal resumen pero denle una oportunidad (cambiare el resumen pronto)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y pues quería decir que esta historia ya fue hecha por mí en otro perfil pero por motivos personales tuve que iniciar otra cuenta y también por un accidente y descuido mío jejeje.**

 **Y pues antes de empezar el prorrogo quiero decir que esta historia tendrá un multi crossover aunque los principales serán highshool dxd y naruto claro que habrá otras historias conectadas y que harán su aparición pero bueno ya no los dejo con tanta escritura así que empiezo.**

 **Y lamento esto pero como los derechos no me pertenecen tengo que hacer la renuncia de derechos por lo tanto doy a entender que todos los personajes y armas y demás cosas que aparecerán en esta historia ya tienen dueño por lo tanto no son míos así que listo con la renuncia.**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Prorrogo XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La guerra de las facciones bíblicas fue un suceso que marco muchas cosas en el mundo ya que fue la guerra donde muchas especies se vieron involucradas eh incluso varios dragones entraron en ella para su satisfacción personal u otros motivos.

En aquella guerra en la cual se vio iniciada por una guerra civil en el cielo mucho tiempo atrás en el que varias legiones de ángeles guiados por el ángel lucifer se levantaron en armas en contra de su padre para poder tomar el control de todo el cielo y todo el poder que habitaba en él. Pero el resultado que aquella guerra civil de aquel día no fue la victoria para lucifer si no que a pesar de que aunque llevaba a más de la mitad de ángeles de su parte estos perdieron ante el poder abrumador del dios Elohim y sus hijos fieles a él. Por lo tanto los lucifer y sus seguidores cayeron al infierno en el cual varios de sus subordinados se dieron de cuenta que seguir con lucifer no les traería lo que ellos en verdad querían muchos se separaron de él formando así otro contingente el cual tiempo después sería conocido como Grigori.

Al ser abandonado por varios de sus hombres lucifer se vio en la necesidad de mesclar su poder con el poder del infierno dando así la creación del primer superdemonio y la creación de una nueva raza la cual recibiría el nombre de demonios.

Con el tiempo las nuevas dos facciones se establecieron en el infierno como grandes potencias las cuales ya se podían sustentar a ellas mismas y mientras eso pasaba en el infierno en el cielo todo volvió a la normalidad aunque habiendo varios cambios como que habían creado mucho armamento echo para destruir a las nuevas dos potencias que habitaban en el infierno pero más eficiente con los demonios que con los ángeles caídos por que estos aun guardaban un poco de esencia angelical.

Y cuando estas tres potencias estuvieron completas y listas para cualquier reto una guerra fue inminente, una guerra la cual no solo estas tres especies se vieron involucradas sino que también cómo iba fluyendo el conflicto iban aumentando el número de enemigos y aliados de cada una de las facciones ya que para poder vencer buscaron aliados para vencer y así demostrar que potencia debía de vencer pero a diferencia de muchos otros conflictos en la cual estaba incluida potencias de gran poder esta había durado demasiado tiempo y lo único que se podía esperar era el fin de las tres potencias o incluso algo mucho peor.

Pero un día después de haber acabado una cruel batalla entre aquellas potencias tuvo lugar un suceso que nadie tendría explicación del por qué. Aquel día hubo un eclipse solar que duro aproximadamente una hora en la cual el poder de todos los seres sobrenaturales estuvo inestable provocando así que pudieran seguir peleando y la retirada a sus respectivas bases fue la mejor decisión…. Pero cuando aquel eclipse acabo pasó algo que tampoco se esperaron y eso fue que el líder de los Angeles, aquel que recibía el nombre de Elohim el dios blanco y los 4 Maous los líderes del primer infierno desaparecieron sin ser vistos nunca más.

Lo único que se encontró días después de la búsqueda de sus líderes fue la Excalibur rota y restos de las armaduras de los Maous.

La decisión ante esto fue tomar un cese al fuego ocasionando así un fin a la guerra que azoto a todo el mundo durante mucho tiempo. Pero lo que nadie sabe es que durante aquel eclipse solar sucedieron varias cosas que cambiarían el mundo y el nacimiento de cierto ser que protegería a los inocentes mediante el apoyo que aquella raza que se creía era un cuento.

Después de la guerra los tres bandos se tuvieron que retirar a sus hogares en el cielo para los ángeles y el infierno para los ángeles caídos y demonios pero a diferencia de lo que uno espera a veces después de un fin de la guerra esta ocasión solo trajo problemas.

Ya que los próximos siglos los demonios llevarían a cabo una guerra civil la cual sería iniciada después de que el hijo menor de lucifer tomara su puesto como cabecilla después de la muerte de su padre y de hace unos días la supuesta muerte de su hermano de un ataque al corazón el cual a diferencia de su hermano menor el no buscaba una guerra entre los demonios por el poder.

Por lo tanto la guerra civil se dividió en los bandos que no querían que los descendientes de los difuntos Maous tomaran el poder y entre los que estaban a favor de los descendientes de los difuntos Maous y de seguir una guerra contra el cielo y la esclavitud completa sobre los humanos.

Y mientras los demonios tenían su guerra civil los ángeles caídos estaban en una época de duda y de posibles sublimaciones ya que esta al ser de las tres facciones la que tuvo más perdidas causo que ciertos ángeles caídos tuvieran la idea de tomar nuevos rumbos en su organización causando así una época muy dura para ellos. Claro que por suerte nunca llegaron a ninguna guerra civil ni combate ya que esto hubiera causado un caos en su organización.

El primer infierno sufriría sus consecuencias durante varios años más.

Y aunque la peor parte de los resultados de la guerra se la llevo el infierno, la tierra y el cielo también tuvieron problemas ya que los ángeles al estar sin su padre sufrieron varios problemas que hicieron que su supervisión en la tierra y en la iglesia fuera muy poca causando así que la iglesia tuviera problemas con mantener el orden ya que sin saber, durante aquella guerra debilitaron los muros del tercer infierno provocando así que muchos seres oscuros escaparan y provocaran caos en la tierra.

Durante casi medio siglo la iglesia se enfrentó a monstruos y criaturas que querían destruir el mundo y hundirlo en tinieblas ya que las criaturas que habitaban el tercer infierno solo pensaba en conquistar todo a su paso.

Y por los primeros 50 años la iglesia pudo frenar con éxito a los grupos de criaturas que atacaban el mundo ya que gracias al apoyo que recibió de los ángeles como la obtención de armas sagradas y el entrenamiento de muchos paladines y exorcistas al servicio de la iglesia ya que los ángeles en ese tiempo los ángeles no podían pelear ya que se mantuvieron ocupados reparando el cielo y manteniendo el sistema que una vez dios llego a controlar.

Pero lo que nadie supo es que además de la iglesia hubo otra organización que lucho contra aquellas criaturas que si no hubiera silo por esta organización la iglesia no huera resistido tanto ya que los seres del tercer infierno se les conocía por poder regenerar y volver al campo de batalla después de regenerarse si no se le eliminaba como correspondía.

Claro que nadie además de los altos mandos de la iglesia lo sabía e incluso se lo guardaron el secreto a los ángeles incluso después de que estos por fin pudieran dar su apoyo en aquellos enfrentamientos en los cuales incluso con el apoyo de un recuperado cielo la guerra solamente aumento ya que esta guerra duro aproximadamente 200 años. Claro que la facción del cielo apoyo en gran medida a los humanos en aquella guerra ya que aunque no se creyera en aquella guerra se estaba llevando acabo el destino del mundo.

Y aunque aquella guerra dio fin con una victoria de la iglesia, sus aliados y el cielo, se tuvo que pedir al dios de la muerte que protegiera el tercer infierno para que aquel ejército no volviera a levantarse de nuevo y aunque fue muy difícil convencer al dios de la muerte de aquello se pudo cumplir pero a condición de que aquella guerra fuera olvidada de los recuerdos de los humanos y que solo los guerreros que la vivieron pudieran recordar aquello y aunque fue difícil se tuvo que hacer ya que después de todo aquella guerra era mejor ser olvidada que recordara.

Pero bueno…. Estas y otras guerra y conflictos se han llevado a cabo desde el inicio de los e incluso la guerra oscura no a silo la única guerra que tuvo que ser borrara de los recuerdos de sus participantes si no que más de una guerra tuvo que ser elimínala de la historia para que el futuro no se volviera un caos. Claro que muchas de las guerras olvidadas aún son escuchadas en cuentos, leyendas o mitos que muy pocos llegan conocer y que mucho menos llegan a creer. Después de todo solo pocos llegan a poder obtener datos de estas guerras.

Y es que la guerra de las facciones bíblicas fue un claro ejemplo de estas pero esa fue la que recuerdan todas las razas sin excepción. Pero es que lo que nadie recuerda es que antes de esta guerra, e incluso antes de que hubiera demonios o ángeles caídos hasta incluso antes de que el padre de Odín fuera rey Asgard. Hubo una guerra titánica la cual se llevó a cabo entre las tres razas más antiguas y poderosas las cuales se unieron con el fin de encerrar a la criatura del apocalipsis

Aquella guerra se le conoció como la guerra oscura, aquella guerra en el que el bien y el mal se enfrentaban por el destino del mundo, una guerra que incluso hoy en día aún no ha terminado ya que al ser sellado el dios apocalipsis este prometió volver con su ejército de oscuros. Y aunque el bando del bien sigue vivo en aquella guerra perdieron a seres muy queridos seres que se intentaron reponer pero que el resultado no acabo como uno quería. Por eso mismo y por otras cosas más la guerra oscura fue olvidada y oculta para todos.

Pero es que incluso algo olvidado puede volver. Incluso demostrar que no hay límites en este mundo y también como algo puede volver a aparecer incluso después de haberlo creído desaparecido.

* * *

 **Pues así acaba el prorrogo y aunque sé que es medio enredado pues espero que les guste y que puedan darle una oportunidad al fic y pues espero que en caso de que alguien quiera dar una opinión constructiva pues que la de por que son bien aceptadas pero eso si ehhh constructivas o destructivas y pues otra cosa es que pienso meter a personajes de muchas otras historias…. Claro que tendrán su momento por que manejar a todos al mismo tiempo pues será difícil jejeje…. Y pues aviso que pienso cambiar varias cosas de la historia de high school dxd aunque lo básico se queda o por lo menos la mayoría de lo básico ya que me gustaría mantenerla asi. Aunque si habrá capítulos extra e historia aparte de la línea en la que se va. Y pues como dato importante es que aunque halla los protagonistas en este fic pues intentare enfocarme en mas de un personaje ya que lo quiero hacer grande jejeje.**

 **Y pues me despido con un hasta luego y un próximo feliz navidad XD XD XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pues aunque parezca que me había olvidado de subir un capitulo pues se equivocan porque hoy ya está la continuación del fic y pues espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gusta escribir los capítulos.**

 **Todos los personajes aquí presentes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños al igual que las armas que se verán durante este fic así que por lo tanto sus derechos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **FINALES DE SEPTIEMBRE - AÑO 2014**

 **CIUDAD DEL VATICANO – POR LA NOCHE**

* * *

En estos momentos nos encontramos en uno de los lugares que se les podía considerar más seguros del mundo y era nada más y nada menos que la habitación del actual papa el cual en estos momentos se encontraba despierto sentado a un costado de su cama en el cual se encontraba viendo hacia una esquina de aquella amplia habitación.

-Entonces dime hijo, como va todo allá fuera-dijo el hombre de edad hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación.

-Mil disculpas si lo desperté pero es que le quiero informar que dentro de poco mi raza y nuestra organización empezara a mover pieza a mayor escala que antes del 2012 por lo tanto esperamos que la iglesia no se agite por lo que haremos -dijo la misteriosa voz el cual se ilumino con la luz de la luna reflejada por un gran ventanal en la habitación, mostrando que era un individuo con una capa oscura que cubría todo su cuerpo y que además estaba adorrillado de manera que representaba sus respetos antes el hombre de edad avanzada y de suma autoridad.

-No te preocupes por eso…. lo que me preocupa es lo que viene porque si tu rey ha tomado la decisión de salir a la luz eso significa que algo muy malo se acerca….-dijo de manera analítica y sorprendido esa información ya que el secreto de la raza de aquel encapuchado solo lo sabía un selecto grupo de personas entre los cuales estaban el, otros humanos y unos cuantos dioses.

-Ya es momento de que regresemos y que muchos males se tengan que ir, además de que muchos secretos serán revelados con el tiempo, secretos muy importantes-dijo el encapuchado y poniéndose de pie y quitándose la capucha de su cabeza demostrando que tenía el cabello oscuro y una máscara de un kitsune que cubría toda su cara evitando así que sus rasgos faciales fueran vistos.

El papa estaba sorprendido cuando vio la máscara del individuo ya que por lo que recordaba en aquella organización es que las máscaras siempre representaban un rango dentro de ella y es que la que veía era una que representaba un rango bastante alto y es que por lo poco que pudo percibir del individuo es que era alguien joven pero si podría llegar hasta su habitación y no haber sido detectado aun ya era todo un logro que era digno de elogiarse.

-Discúlpeme mucho su santidad pero creo que ya va siendo hora que me valla porque dentro de poco sus guardias descubrirán que estoy aquí y podría formarse un gran escándalo y pues después de todo nosotros estamos muertos desde el incidente del 2012 así que no podemos aparecernos después del muerto sin dar explicaciones, pero no se preocupe, dentro de poco formaremos de nuevo nuestra alianza con ustedes y con el cielo-Dijo el enmascarado el cual dejaba aún bastante sorprendido y un poco feliz papa que ahora podría ir a dormir sabiendo que dentro de poco varias cosas buenas estarían por ocurrir. Claro que también estaba al tanto de los futuros problemas pero mantenía la fe que estos problemas podrían ser resueltos.

Y es que en aquella noche de septiembre el vaticano fue infiltrado sin que nadie lo supiera más que el mismo papa, el cual había recibido la visita de alguien que en un futuro sería un ser muy importante en el mundo.

* * *

 **INICIOS DEL MES DE OCTUBRE**

 **CIUDAD DE KUOH**

* * *

En estos momentos nos encontramos en la academia kuoh, una escuela privada y de bastante prestigio que hace un par de años atrás había silo solamente habitado por mujeres pero por decisiones del director y de otras influencias esta se volviera mixta pudiendo así poder ser habitada por chicos.

Pero a donde nos enfocaremos es a la sala de consejo estudiantil donde se está llevando a cabo una reunión de suma importancia entre la presidenta estudiantil y uno de los estudiantes más importantes de la academia.

-Recuérdame la recompensa de el que gane este juego sona-chan-dijo un pelirrojo el cual estaba vestido con el uniforme completo de los estudiantes de la academia y el cual tenía unas características marcas en sus cachetes parecidas a los bigotes de un zorro.

-Por septuagésima vez naruto te repito que si yo gano por fin me dirás algo de tu familia o quiénes son y por qué sabes tanto de lo sobrenatural- dijo una seria chica de cabello corto de color negro con gafas la cual ocupaba el puesto de presidenta estudiantil en la academia kuoh.

-Aunque dudo que ganes sona-chan porque desde que nos conocemos nunca me has podido vencer una sola vez o me equivoco sona-chan-dijo naruto mostrando una sonrisa donde solo él podía mostrar esas sonrisas la cual aunque a sona no le gustara admitirlo esa sonrisa le gustaba mucho y más cuando se las dedicaba a ella sola.

-Te gusta repetir eso naruto? Aunque si es cierto que me has ganado varias veces esta vez es diferente y por fin te podre vencer-dijo una decidida presidenta la cual se ajustaba los lentes los cuales la hacían parecer más linda al punto de vista de naruto.

Y así durante otros 15 largos minutos en los cuales ambos contrincantes no dieron su brazo a torcer en aquel enfrentamiento de ajedrez en el cual para cada uno le esperaba un premio muy importante al punto de vista de cada uno ya que después de todo cada uno decidió su premio a ganar.

Y es que durante aquel juego de ajedrez la sala del consejo estudiantil se mantuvo en silencio y solamente con aquellos dos jugadores de ajedrez.

-Jaque mate sona-chan, creo que de nuevo me salve de contar mis secretos jejeje. Después de todo son secretos de familia así que los debo de defender cueste lo que cueste-ante esto último que dijo naruto tomo una pose seria ya que después de todo durante los dos años que llevaban de conocerse en ningún momento le a contado lo que a querido sona.

-Cómo es posible que me puedas vencer siempre naruto. Aunque me hubiera gustado ganarte creo que me debo de resignar a que no nos digas como es que sabes tanto- dijo sona la cual de manera que se dio por vencida por saber los secretos de naruto pero después de todo la relación de ella y naruto siempre a silo de una gran amistad algo que nunca llego a creer que tendría con un humano ya que después de todo ella una heredera de una familia de demonios de raza pura así que las cosas nunca se hubieran tornado así si no fuera porque naruto diera el primer paso para formar una amistad con ella y sus demás amigas hay en la academia.

-bueno sona-chan creo que es hora de que me valla porque después de todo debes de permitir que la cafetería venda Ramen porque me extraña que semejante alimento tan sabroso que es, no este en el menú de la cafetería-dijo un medio exaltado naruto el cual estaba demostrando que su amor por ese alimento era bastante grande.

Y así naruto cayo de la nube de la cual sona lo tenía durante un momento en el cual lo considero alguien sabio e importante del cual lo considero pero después de todo él era naruto del cual se ganó su amistad desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Está bien naruto creo que nos veremos mañana porque tengo deberes que acabar y tú tienes cosas que hacer-dijo sona despidiéndose de naruto cordialmente y proponiéndole que la volviera a visitar más seguido.

-Entonces ya sin nada que requiera me despido por que en casa me espera un jardín que debo de cuidar ya que si llega a pasarle algo malo a alguna de sus flores creo que pasare a mejor vida-dijo naruto de manera temerosa ya que hoy tocaba que le diera cuidados al jardín que estaba en el gran patio de su casa

Y así despidiéndose rápidamente naruto tomo su mochila y se fue lo más rápido que podía en ese momento de la sala del consejo estudiantil.

-Que estarás ocultando en todo este tiempo naruto-kun, después de todo tu siempre tienes información sobre cualquier cosa-dijo para si misma ya que en ese momento se encontraba sola en espera de que pronto su sequito acabaran sus deberes los cuales ya deberían de estar por llegar.

* * *

 **POR LA TARDE**

 **CIUDAD DE KUOH-COLINAS DE LA CIUDAD DE KUOH**

* * *

Luego de que naruto saliera de la sala del consejo le pareció buena idea irse caminando hasta su hogar después de todo aún era de día y disfrutar de una caminata el solo era algo que le llamo la atención.

-Creo que no fue tan buena idea que ka-san hiciera la casa en lo alto de la colina más grande de la ciudad- dijo un aburrido y cansado el cual se estaba lamentando la idea de irse caminando a su casa y aunque se pudo trasladar a su casa de otra manera él quiso irse caminando demostrando que no era un flojo que dependía de alguna técnica para trasladarse grandes distancias. En ese momento en varias partes del mundo seres sobrenaturales y unos hombres enmascarados estornudaron de manera conjunta y con ganas de darle un zape a alguien.

Mientras más subía naruto la colina se iba acercando a su casa la cual ya estaba en su rango de visión donde se podía distinguir una casa de dos pisos la cual a plena vista era bastante acogedora ya que después de todo esta casa al tener dos pisos era bastante casa para una persona y es que aunque no se veía de frente es que atrás de la casa habitaba un espacioso jardín en el cual habitaban plantas de todo tipo e incluso plantas las cuales no se encontrarían en el "mundo humano".

Y es que le gustaba mantener "su" jardín muy bien cuidado ya que después de todo a naruto le gustaba la naturaleza desde que su abuela le enseño casi todo lo que sabe. Pero es que su amor por la naturaleza era porque él había aprendido a respetar la vida en el mundo. Pero él sabía que a veces era mejor la muerte que un perdón por que no siempre se puede salvar a alguien del mal y es que eso naruto lo aprendió a la mala.

Durante toda la tarde naruto le paso en el jardín de su gran casa.

* * *

 **10 DE LA NOCHE**

 **PARQUE DE KUOH-**

* * *

Ahora mismo nos encontramos en una pequeña fuente el cual se encontraba en el centro de un gran parque el cual en estos momentos ya solo habían pocas personas ya que después de todo es martes por la noche y entre semana muy pocos salen tan de noche ya que tienen trabajo o clases al día siguiente

-ufff se me hizo muy de noche jejeje, espero que mama no se enoje conmigo por llegar pero la espera valió la pena- dijo un joven castaño el cual portaba un pantalón de mezclilla cafés con unos tenis deportivos de color café con una playera roja la cual le quedaba algo holgada al chico de nombre issei hyudo.

Y es que este joven se la había pasado toda su tarde con sus otros dos amigos comprando videojuegos y películas las cuales en su mayoría entraban en la categoría de solo para adultos o de hentai ya que después de todo el y sus amigos eran conocidos por admirar el cuerpo femenino indecentemente algo que a él no le gustaba ya que después de todo él era de los tres el menos pervertido.

-pues debo apurarme que mañana es día de clases y no es buena idea llegar tarde a la escuela-dijo el castaño teniendo un leve escalofríos al recordar las veces que ha llegado tardé a la escuela por alguno de sus hobbies y su hermana lo castiga. (si señores, en esta historia issei tiene hermana, no voy a dar muchos detalles)

Pero antes de que el joven chico pudiera levantarse del banco una extraña sensación de peligro lo empezó a invadir por completos haciendo que quedara paralizado de miedo el cual solo permitió mover su cabeza hacia arriba donde pudo visualizar a un hombre que estaba flotando en el aire gracias a dos pares de grandes alas las cuales se asemejaban a las alas de un cuervo solamente que demasiado grande.

-te e investigado bien humano, y por lo que eh visto aun no has despertado tu arte sagrada….. qué bueno que no porque lo más seguro es que los malditos del proyecto paladín te hubieran reclutado….. pero bueno ya debo de hablar de cosas que no entiendes ya que después de todo tu cara de idiota demuestra que no sabes nada de lo que estoy hablando-dijo aquel hombre de tres pares de alas negras con una seriedad que solamente era comparada con ese sentimiento de satisfacción que demostraba en su cara con lo que haría a continuación.

En este momento para issei era un muy mal momento ya que después de todo un hombre el cual con solo verlo empezó a sudar del miedo y es que aunque no dijo todo lo que dijo aquel extraño hombre solo lo hizo confundirse de toda esta situación.

-quien eres?- dijo el castaño con mucho temor y miedo en el ya que lo que estaba sintiendo nunca lo había sentido y pues con ese terrible sentimiento que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no tenia mucho que decir.

-jajajaja que boba preguntas haces escoria humana para ser tus últimos minutos de vida-dijo el hombre con tres pares de alas negras el cual con aquellas palabras causaron que issei se congelara ya que si por lo que escuchaba bien de aquel ser es que el moriría hay sin poder haber cumplido su sueño.

De pronto y sin previo aviso aquel ser empezó a crear un lanza de luz de su mano derecha la cual sostuvo con plena facilidad.

-es momento de morir, tonto humano.- dijo el ángel caido el cual con un suave flexión de su brazo hizo que la lanza fuera lanzada hacia issei tan rápido que el castaño no pudo reaccionar ante aquello y fue atravesado de par en par.

-ah y por cierto, soy natanael, un ángel caído para que sepas antes de morir quien te mando al más allá- dijo el ahora identificado como natanael el cual aún en sus últimos segundos de vida pudo escuchar fuerte y claro aquello que le habían dicho.

El joven castaño estaba sufriendo aquello ya que después de todo el estaba muriendo por algo y alguien que desconocía y aunque en sus últimos momentos de vida de llegó a recordar a los seres de sus cómics o videojuegos que tenía en su casa y aunque el diría que es mentira y que todo esto es sólo un sueño pues solamente sería una mentira.

-no puedo morir así, no sin haber cumplido mi sueño o por lo menos haber tenido a una chica a mi lado- murmurando con su último aliento el castaño dijo sin darse cuenta como de su pantalón iba cayendo un pequeño folleto el cual empezó a brillar de un color asemejando al carmesí.

De pronto en aquel parque solitario y con un joven casi muerto empezó a aparecer un sello en el aire el cual al igual que el folleto empezó a brillar de color carmesí y del cual de este salió una joven de cabello carmesí y de cuerpo bastante voluptuoso junto a una chica de cabello negro y mucho más largo y en forma de cola de caballo, ambas con el uniforme escolar de la escuela de kuoh.

-creó que paso antes de lo que esperamos -dijo la pelinegra a su compañera la cual al igual que ella tenían caras serias con lo que que estaban viendo.

-después de todo el tiene un engranaje sagrado y el que lo hallan atacado antes de lo que esperamos significa que es de alto poder, solamente esperó que su hermana entienda mi decisión-dijo la joven pelirroja la cual de su mano apareció una pequeña caja de cristal y con marcas y dibujos demoníacos. Del cual sacó una pieza de peón la cual a diferencia de las demás piezas de ajedrez que se encontraban en aquella caja esta era de un color carmesí más oscuro y desprendía un aura más demoníaca.

\- ara ara entonces ocuparas tu peón mutado para el?-dijo la pelinegra viendo como su líder introducía la pieza de peón en el joven castaño y al introducirla un humo carmesí empezó a desprender del joven chico curando el boquete que tenía en el estómago y sanando cualquier herida en el dejándolo como si nada, solamente que la ropa del joven seguía rota.

-está listo, lo acabo de reencarnar en un demonio, descansara hasta el día de mañana pensando que todo fue un sueño…. Tendré que hablar con su hermana para explicarle como estuvo todo-dijo la pelirroja a su pelinegra amiga la cual asentía a cada palabra que ella decía.

-Buchou como crees que naruto reaccioné a que hallas metido a issei a tu nobleza? Después de todo es bien sabido que naruto ha golpeado varias al trio pervertido varias veces por andar espiando a las chicas y aun creo que naruto es el que siempre a delatado y/o sacado de sus escondites a ese trio o a otros pervertidos cuando andan espiando. Después de todo el siempre está cerca cuando las chicas del kendo los golpean-dijo la pelinegra la cual lo dijo con un tono de travesura ya que después de todo siempre le había gustado provocar a su amiga con naruto desde que se conocen.

-no creo que le preocupe mucho akeno, después de todo debe de estar ocupado con la futura visita de una de sus prometidas-dijo la pelirroja líder con un tono de celos al final de la última frase y al ser notado esto por su amiga esta no se quedó callada.

-ara-ara acaso la pequeña rías-chan esta celosa? O es que temes que lo que vimos aquella vez y que tu tuviste la decencia de comprobar en aquel pequeño "accidente" en nuestro viaje escolar a Tokio?- dijo akeno todo de una manera provocativa y sin miramientos.

Ante esta afirmación de su amiga para rías no le quedo de otra que ponerse tan roja como su cabello y es que después de todo ella como su amiga sona veían a naruto como un hermano y como el humano que quiso ser su amigo sin importarle que ellas dos fueran demonios.

-no digas tonterías y mejor vámonos- dijo la joven pelirroja haciendo aparecer dos círculos mágicos los cuales transportaron al joven castaño inconsciente y al par de amigas a otro lugar para poder descansar y así tener un nuevo día el cual sería algo ajetreado como lo veía.

Luego de que las dos jóvenes demonios y el nuevo demonio se fueran y dejaran el parque solo una pequeña criatura salió de un arbusto por ahí cercano del cual se pudo escuchar y ver todo lo sucedido anteriormente.

-al parecer perderse por un rato no es tan malo después de todo….. al parecer el rojo bobo volvió a reaparecer….. aunque será algo curioso de ver ya que después de todo vino a reencarnar en un hibrido jajajaja espero eso lo haga entender que no siempre debe dejar que su poseedor lo despierte para poder entrenarlo- dijo la pequeña criatura a nadie en particular pero la cual al salir de su escondite se notó que esta tenía el aspecto de un lobo de color rojo con los ojos de color rojo también con una cadena negra en su cuello la cual tenía un colgante de un remolino rojo en el (algo curioso que casi todo en el es rojo no? Eso será visto después jejeje).

Pero lo curioso de este lobo es que su tamaño no superaba los 30 cm de altura y su apariencia era de un cachorro por lo tanto si alguien lo viera no sentiría ningún temor sino más bien ternura de semejante criatura.

-ummmm espero volver para el desayuno a casa… diablos porque herede el mal sentido de orientación de mi padre? Si por lo menos hubiera heredado el de mi madre estas cosas no me pasarían.- dijo en pequeño lobito esperando no perderse de nuevo porque si no tendría que pedir ayuda a su dueño y si eso pasaba dudaba mucho que lo volvieran a dejar solo durante un largo rato.

* * *

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

 **RESIDENCIA HYODOU**

* * *

La casa de la familia Hyodou era una casa bastante bonita y acogedora ya que en ella contenía 4 habitaciones, dos baños una cocina, una sala comedor bastante amplio y un sótano. Todo esto con que era una casa de dos pisos bastante amplia y bonita ya que después de todo el señor Hyodou tenía un buen trabajo así que se podía costar varias cosas así.

En la habitación del menor de la familia este seguía aun dormido por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

-no vuelvo a ver tantos animes por la noche-dijo un somnoliento castaño el cual se estaba removiéndose en su cama como queriéndose acomodar hasta que de tanto movimiento este se calló de la cama despertándolo de golpe.

-qué diablos?... lo de anoche habrá silo un sueño-dijo exaltado el castaño creyendo que lo que había vivido anoche había silo un sueño y es que después de todo no todas las noches te intenta matar alguien con alas negras diciendo que es un ser que aparece en la biblia y que solamente te creerías si estuviera loco. O por lo menos él lo había creído de esa manera.

-ummmm debo apurarme porque si no aika-nechan subirá a apurarme y esa no es una muy buena idea-dijo con temor issei levantándose rápidamente del suelo junto a su cama para meterse a bañar y poder alistarse para otro día en la academia.

Mientras tanto en la sala comedor de la casa el señor hyodou ya se encontraba viendo las noticias en la televisión que se encontraba en la sala con el suficiente volumen y en un buen ángulo visual para poder verla, todo esto acompañado de un sabroso café el cual su querida esposa le había preparado.

-hoy en esta mañana en Tokio tv me gusta reportar que las metas que se puso nuestro nuevo primer ministro en su primer año de gobierno ya lleva varias ya han sido cumplidas ya que después de varios meses las ciudades mas importantes de Japón están siendo limpiadas completamente de todas sus bandas criminales existentes ya que hoy por la mañana tras un operativo de las nuevas fuerzas especiales que introdujo el primer ministro acaban de capturar a los últimos cabecillas de los yakuza y las trialas- estaba diciendo con total alegría el encargado de dar las noticias matutinas ya que este al igual que pocos eran los que apoyan fielmente al actual primer ministro el cual aunque algo extraña estuvo su entrada al poder esta fue totalmente limpia.

Y es que el que limpiaran completamente las ciudades de los yakuza y las trialas significaba que este primer ministro si le importaba la seguridad de las personas y después de todo los últimos años estos grupos de delincuentes habían estado muy agresivo entre ellos ya que muchas batallas se habían llevado y muchos inocentes habían muerto e incluso la muerte del anterior primer ministro y el emperador japonés decidiera una nueva elección al reemplazo que tenía el partido del difunto político fue mejor decisión.

El aumento de seguridad y la economía japonesa solamente fue en subida cuando el nuevo primer ministro entro al poder y es que su mandato a silo de total confianza y total seguridad.

-en otras noticias la visita del líder de corporaciones _**DRAGONAIDS**_ ha causado que tanto el emperador como el primer ministro estén ocupados con el por nuevos contratos de economía los cuales aseguran que dentro de poco el aumento de trabajo aumente en varios grados- dijo el reportero mostrando escenas de un aeropuerto en el cual se mostraba un jet privado más grande de lo que uno se puede esperar en el cual una comitiva dirigidas por el Emperador Yamamoto y el Primer Ministro Soichiro Takagi lo estaban esperando, cuando la puerta del avión se abre se ve como un hombre alto y de tez blanca va bajando vistiendo un traje de color negro con camisa y corbata roja, otro detalle de este hombre es que tiene el cabello hasta la mitad de su espalda en forma de picos y de color negro el cual de cubría uno de sus ojos.

Todo esto parecería algo normal si no fuera que este hombre estuviera acompañado por un pequeño grupo muy bien armado los cuales portaban un extraño uniforme militar con la bandera de la corporación en sus hombros.

-las escenas antes vistas fueron tomadas el día que el presidente y cabecilla de las corporaciones _ **DRAGONAIDS**_ el ilustre Madara Uchiha llegara a Japón para poder renovar y reforzar los contratos que este tiene con el gobierno japonés-dijo el reportero con un toque de misterio ya que este como muchos otros les gustaba añadir cosas a sus reportajes.

-wau al parecer a Japón le espera muchas cosas buenas en el futuro-dijo el señor Hyodou a nadie en particular ya que su mujer aún seguía haciendo el desayuno y su hija la estaba ayudando en la cocina así que solo lo dijo por sí mismo.

Varias noticias más sobre el país y otros sucesos en el mundo fueron pasando en televisión mientras que su hija llegaba con el desayuno junto a su madre para empezar a desayunar. Y luego de un pequeño rato en el que comenzaron a desayunar llego issei listo para poder desayunar e irse a la academia.

Y así la familia Hyodou paso un desayuno tranquilo en el cual uno que otro regaño por parte de la mayor de los hermanos para su hermano por llegar tarde la noche anterior por andar comprando cosas tan tarde.

Después de acabar de desayunar los dos jóvenes dieron las gracias y se fueron a la academia para un nuevo día de estudios.

* * *

 **ACADEMIA KUOH-EN LA MAÑANA POCO ANTES DE INICIO DE CLASES**

* * *

-Si mama ya sé que vendrá a visitarme…. Claro que la voy a atender bien…. Pues si es mi prometida por qué no lo haría…. No lo sé mama, después de todo siempre le gusta llegar le imprevisto…. Claro mama después de todo aún no tenemos hijos…. Ya me voy que mis clases ya van a comenzar…. Yo igual te quiero….-dijo naruto el cual estaba hablando por teléfono con su progenitora la cual como muchas veces de estaba hablando para saber de él y para avisarle varias cosas de la cual naruto debía estar enterado.

Tan pronto como naruto colgó el teléfono, llego junto a él una hermosa pelirroja con el uniforme de la academia.

-entonces naruto-kun, que fue lo que te dijo esta vez kushina-san? Acaso te regaño por no hablarle en la semana-dijo la joven pelirroja acercándose con una sonrisa y una gran tranquilidad al otro pelirrojo.

-claro que no Rias-chan, solamente me hablo para saber cómo estaba y para avisarme sobre varias cosas que debo hacer y atender con el mayor de los cuidados-dijo naruto suspirando ya que todo eso ya lo sabía y el que su madre se lo dijera como 5 veces al día tampoco ayudaba mucho.

-bueno Rias-chan vámonos a clases de historia que hoy el sensei nos va a enseñar sobre las cruzadas y a decir verdad será un tema de interés-dijo naruto el cual llevando casi a empujoncitos y a piquetitos en las costillitas fue que se llevó a rías ya que al ser esta una demonio y el que las cruzadas era algo que tenía que ver con la iglesia pues no le llamaba mucho la atención pero si algo había aprendido de su amigo es que toda la historia es importante y que si quiere salir bien al final del ciclo escolar debe de escuchar y estudiar sobre todo ya que los exámenes no perdonan.

Y así otro día en la academia de kuoh continúo con normalidad, el trio pervertido fue golpeado otra vez pero con la ausencia de issei ya que este los abandono a tiempo, el consejo estudiantil con sus rondas normales, el maestro de educación física castigando a los pervertidos, eso y más cosas "normales" estaban llevándose a cabo en la academia.

Claro que algo que nadie se espero fue que el proclamado por muchas como el príncipe de Kuoh yuuto kiba fuera al salón del monstruo trio pervertido para llevarse con él al issei. Eso para muchas chicas fue un sacrilegio y una predicción de que el apocalipsis se acercaba.

* * *

 **MOMENTOS ANTES DE LA LLEGADA DE KIBA E ISSEI**

 **CLUB DE INVESTIGACIÓN DE LO OCULTO-**

* * *

En el salón perteneciente al club de investigación de lo oculto era bastante peculiar ya que este por fuera parecía un edificio abandonado el cual de daba el toque de lo oculto. Y es que aunque parecía abandonado por fuera no lo era por dentro ya que por dentro estaba bastante bien adornado con decoraciones bastante lujosas y con muebles bastante cómodos y lujosos (soy un asco para las descripciones, espero mejorar DX XD).

Dentro de aquella sala se encontraban Akeno Himejina estudiante de tercer año y conocida por ser una de las estudiantes más hermosas de la academia, Koneko Tojo estudiante de primer año la cual a silo proclamada como la mascota de la escuela por su pequeño tamaño a su edad y por ser tan linda, Aika Hyodou una chica también de tercer año y la cual a diferencia de su hermano esta es muy conocida en la academia por ser hermosa y por ser de las mejores estudiantes solamente rebasada por Naruto y Sona. También se encontraba Rias Gremory estudiante de tercer año y conocida como la chica más hermosa de la academia y de las mejores calificaciones.

Y por último un estudiante que aunque no estaba como integrante del club este era buen amigo de ellas desde hace dos años aproximadamente y el cual era considerado como uno de los estudiantes de oro en la academia ya que este chico había llevado en alto el nombre de la academia a cada concurso en el cual había participado y ganado. Era nada más y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki.

En aquella sala se estaba llevando una amena plática entre los que se encontraban en aquella sala.

-ya te dije Rias-chan, creo que el tema sobre las cruzadas es bastante interesante y creo que ustedes deberían tomarle más importancia de los muchos creen-dijo el joven pelirrojo el cual se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en un mueble comiendo bocadillos los cuales akeno le había servido. Lo curioso era que la adorable koneko se encontraba acostada en su regaso con sus dos orejas y cola de de fuera de lo más tranquila ya que su odio a su parte nekomata la dejo cuando conocio a naruto y este la apoyo en ese problema.

-creo que tiene razón con lo que está diciendo. Después de todo la historia del inframundo no tiene casi información de esa época de los sucesos que pasaron en la tierra.-dijo la castaña la cual dándole un punto a su favor a naruto sobre el tema del cual hablaban.

-está bien naruto. Ganaste, haremos sobre ese tema el trabajo de historia que tenemos, a ver si es cierto que es interesante-dijo la pelirroja en tono derrotado ya que ella prefirió otro tema que escoger para su proyecto pero ya que el otro tema gano por mayoría de votos gano pues ya que se le podía hacer.

Ante esto Naruto se puso feliz ya que a él le agradaba la idea de vencer a la pelirroja siempre que podía ya que estos desde que se conocieron tuvieron una competencia por quien ser mejor en el ámbito estudiantil que aunque duro casi todo primero en segundo Naruto venció a Rías.

-aunque ahora que me acuerdo. Entonces ya hoy piensas instruir a tu nuevo peón al mundo de lo sobrenatural?-dijo naruto de manera tranquila para que Aika no se llegara a molestar por algo ya que ella no le pareció buena idea que su hermano se volviera un demonio.

-claro que si naruto, después de todo con ese Ángel caído no afiliado ambulando por aquí no quiero que ninguno de mis lindos siervos sea lastimado. Por eso mismo tan rápido comprenda todo issei sobre este mundo lo entrenare para que esté listo para lo que venga-dijo Rías sentada desde su asiento atrás de la mesa la cual ocupaba para atender sus asuntos importantes.

-y yo pienso ayudar a mi tonto hermano en su entrenamiento ya que necesitara mucha ayuda para poder convertirse en un buen sirviente-dijo Aika con determinación ya que ella podía ser una demonio con experiencia pero el que su hermano apenas iniciara iba a dificultar muchas cosas.

-creo que me van a tener que disculpar pero tengo que atender ciertos asuntos hoy antes de que el día acabe así que koneko-chan disculpa por moverte pero me tengo que ir-dijo naruto el cual le hizo unas caricias las cuales causaron unos pequeños ronroneos los cuales fueron oídos por las chicas hay dentro la cual sintieron celos por la situación de la pequeña peliblanca.

\- no te preocupes sempai. Solamente espero que mañana tenga mas tiempo- dijo la pequeña peliblanca la cual estaba disfrutando el momento en las piernas de su sempai.

Al estar completamente parado naruto la pequeña koneko guardo sus partes nekomatas ya que al no estar con su sempai está ya no sintió necesidad de tenerlas afuera por lo tanto las guardo.

-entonces nos veremos mañana y que tengan suerte con la explicación hacia issei-dijo naruto despidiéndose de las chicas hay presentes y yéndose a un lugar con origen desconocido.

Al poco rato de que naruto se fuera de la sala llegaron Kiba e Issei para poder hacer las debidas presentaciones y que el castaño supiera en que se había acabado de meter sin darse de cuenta y sin culpa suya. (Todo esto es parecido a lo que pasa en el anime con la diferencia de que Aika está presente asi que solamente la aumentaríamos a ella al sequito)

* * *

 **5 DE LA TARDE**

 **RESIDENCIA UZUMAKI**

* * *

-creo que ya no debería tardarme tanto en esos trabajos porque si se llega a enterar mi hermano de seguro se burla de mi-dijo nuestro joven pelirrojo el cual iba llegando a su casa después de un ocupado día.

Tras llegar a su casa naruto procedió a meterse al baño para tomar una ducha relajante en la cual tras media hora de baño salió para poder vestirse con ropa cómoda para poder andar en casa y tras vestirse fue a la cocina para poder hacerse un merecido almuerzo el cual pudiera tranquilizar su apetito.

Y después de comer lo suficiente para saciar el hambre a 10 hombres adultos este se sentó en el mueble de la sala para poder tener un buen rato de sana televisión. Pero lo que él no se espero es que de su celular le empezara a sonar porque le había llegado un mensaje de texto. El cual tuvo que leer para cerciorarse que no fuera algo importante.

-rojito-chan espero que estés bien descansado en estos días porque cuando yo llegue no vas a poder dormir por las noches ya que prometida necesita atención y sabes muy bien que ya tiene bastante que no me atiendes.- decía aquel mensaje el cual naruto leyó con pesar sabiendo que eso llegaría a pasar pero sin saber cuándo exactamente ya que si la conocía bien seguro que llegaría en la noche.

-ohh naruto-sama no pensé que estarías aquí-dijo una voz la cual provenia de la puerta que daba hacia el jardín de la residencia.

-Ryu eres tu? Que has estado haciendo todo el dia que no te e viso? Te has vuelto a perder?-dijo naruto el cual aun con la pantalla encendida pudo escuchar la voz de su compañero.

El que estaba hablándole a naruto no era precisamente un humano, mas bien era un pequeño lobo de color rojo el cual en estes momentos si no fuera por su pelaje estaría sonrojado por la vergüenza por que su amo había acertado en lo que le había pasado pero que no quería confirmar el ya que le seguro se burlaría de el o peor aún. Le pondría a alguien para que no se vuelva a perder.

-como dice eso naruto-sama, yo jamas me volveria a perder después de lo que me paso en tokio…. Después de eso uno aprende a no perderse-dijo el pequeño lobo con total confianza de que su amo no se diera cuenta de la verdad.

-ummmm seguro Ryu…. Y dime que me tienes que informar?... a y cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas amo? Con Naruto basta- dijo el joven pelirrojo el cual con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro se acordó lo que a su joven compañero le paso en la hermosa ciudad de tokio.

Y asi el pequeño lobo seguía acercando hacia el mueble donde esta naruto para poder contarle toda la información que este había recolectado para su amo/compañero el cual seguía viendo un documental sobre criaturas mitológicas del cual lo poco que pudo escuchar el pequeño Ryu era mentira a su punto de vista.

Para naruto fue algo informativo todo lo que su pequeño amigo le informo ya que varias cosas las podía arreglar el mismo para que sus amigas demonios no estuvieran tan ajetreadas aunque lo último que le dijo sobre cómo fue atacado el pervertido castaño y el que le dijera el nombre de aquel Ángel caído solamente causo que pusiera una cara seria ya que con eso había podido descubrir que su teoría era cierta y por lo tanto así poder acabar con aquel idiota que había causado un gran dolor a dos de sus mejores amigas y futuras prometidas.

* * *

 **ESA MISMA NOCHE**

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

* * *

Ahora nos encontramos en lo que parece ser las ruinas de un templo bastante antiguo el cual uno pensaría que seria normal si no fuera por que alrededor de el templo había varios cráteres y varios cadáveres de criaturas las cuales estaban bastante irreconocibles para saber exactamente que eran ya que el que hubiera parte de cabezas y piernas por varias partes no ayudaba a su detección.

Claro que el que hubiera lo que parecía una carnicería alrededor de las ruinas no fuera lo suficiente anormal es que había alguien sobre unas piedras las cuales eran iluminadas por la luz de la luna reflejando a alguien con garbardina algo dañada que mostraba tener varias rasgaduras demostrando que aquel ser había silo el causante de todo eso. Otro detalle en el es que la cabeza la tenia al descubierto mostrando que tenia el cabello negro en puntas y que le llegaba hasta el cuello. Portando una mascara con apariencia de un zorro negro que cubria toda su cara ecepto sus ojos( pues claro que no taparía los ojos no? XD XD). Pero es que lo peculiar de sus ojos es que estos eran morados cono tres comas en cada uno.

El individuo empezó a caminar hacia el templo en ruinas. Cuando este empezó a acercarse al templo se detuvo y al detenerse 6 extraños círculos mágicos de color negro empezaron a formarse atrás del individuo haciendo aparecer a 12 seres los cuales portaban armaduras medievales de color negro que cubrían todo el cuerpo pero que demostraban su género dando así la exactitud de que de esos 12 seres varios eran mujeres.

-ya acabe con los bastardos que pensaron profanar este templo pero aun asi monten guardia mientras preparo el traslado-dijo el individuo con la máscara de zorro hacia los doce caballeros los cual daban a entender que este era su superior.

Cuando el enmascarado dio la orden los caballeros se fueron a montar guardia y de camino a desaparecer los restos de la masacre que se llevó a cabo hay en ese lugar para no levantar sospechas sobre lo sucedido hay momentos antes.

Pero hay en ese mismo lugar se había quedado un caballero el cual por la forma de su armadura daba a entender que era mujer.

-al parecer no te aguantaste y mataste a todos antes de que llegáramos-dijo la "caballero" hay presente a su superior.

-digamos que no me aguante las ganas y los tuve que matar-dijo con la misma voz tranquila con la cual dio las ordenes momentos antes.

Tranquilamente se acerco hacia el enmascarado de manera seductora lo abrazo y poniendo su cara enfrente de la suya demostrando que estaban del mismo tamaño.

Ante esta muestra de afecto el enmascarado no reaccióno mal, todo lo contrario. Este compartio el agarre pero con la diferencia de que ocupo una de sus manos para agarrarla de la cintura y la otra para poder quitarle el casco el cual cubria toda su cabeza con la finalidad de poder despejar su rostro y su cabello.

Al quitarle el casco a la chica esta demostró tener la piel morada, cabello blanco y corto, y tener unas puntiagudas orejas.

-te eh dicho cuanto me gusta mi querida elfa oscura-dijo el enmascarado pegando su frente con la de su acompañante sacándole una sonrisa con tal acto.

-aun me pregunto como me vine a enamorar de un niño tan travieso como tu-dijo la joven elfa oscura con una sonrisa la cual era dirigida para el hombre enfrente de el.

Y asi durante aquella noche y en aquellas ruinas un pequeño grupo desconocido se llevo aquel templo a otro lugar sin que nadie lo llegara a saber y sin que nadie los pudiera detener.

 **Continuara.**

* * *

 **Zafir09: gracias y gracias por tu apoyo XD XD y pues aunque yo también diría lo mismo pues antes hay que esperar para saber como estuvo la movida por que aveces hay organizaciones tan influyentes y poderosas que no sabes que control pueden tener y menos en tiempo de guerra**

 **Denix-shin: gracias y pues espero que te guste lo que pasara en los siguientes capítulos**

 **: gracias por el apoyo y pues aunque me gustaría ocupar todo lo que dijiste pues ya tengo bastante estructurado aunque te puedo decir que la idea de los jinchurukis si la pienso tomar…. O por lo menos parte de ella y pues espero sigas dando apoyo jejeje y que buena idea la tuya ehh aunque creo que te va a sorprender lo que pasara con kaguya por que ella tendrá bastante importancia en fun futuro no muy lejano.**

 **maicol1311: jejeje gracias y espero poder mejorar con el tiempo eso.**

 **Bladetri: gracias por el like XD XD**

* * *

 **A que nadie se esperaba eso versad? Bueeeeno creo que mejor dicho no mucho en este capitulo verdad? Jejeje como verán varias cosas e cambiado como ese angel caído de tres pares de alas por ejemplo….. o que koneko ya acepta su parte nekomata… bueno en pocas palabras esto no es normal asi que espero que les guste y bueno, conforme llegue el momento varias cosas tendrán su explicación y otras dudas naceran pero eso es lo bueno de los fics no? Que las locas ideas como la mia fluyan y salgan para poder hacerse en historias**

 **Y pues espero decir que conforme valla pasando el tiempo pues espero poder hacer los capítulos más largos y mejor desarrollados y claro esta en menor tiempo jejeje porque si me medio tarde.**

 **Y recuerden sus rewies siempre serán bien agradecidos pero claro espero no digan ninguno con malas palabras ehh solamente dando su opinión y si puedo mejorar en algo solamente díganlo que espero poder mejorar en eso para un mejor desarrollo del fic y pues hasta la próxima que espero sea en este mismo año aun.**


End file.
